Pathon
Pathon is the Lord of Liberty and Freedom. His guide hand shows those who favor free will the path to happiness and his watchful eye find and opposes tyranny where ever it may be. History Pathon was once an elven mortal who wished only the best for those around him. He was the one who guided the elven nation of Avalon to begin free and fair elections and turned it into the republic it is today. After which he moved on to other nations around the world. He preached freedom and fairness and openly opposed dicatorships, fuedalistic kingdoms, and tyrants. Home Fairie is the realm of Pathon that exists in the upper layers of Sylvas. It is wide open land covered in fields, large open air structures, and a sparse tree population. It is beautiful to the eye and the air is the most pure and clean any have breathed. Relationships Pathon has a good working relationship with the Avalondi elven pantheon, seeing as he was an elf as a mortal. The Avalon elves have taken to worship of him. He also is allies with Solus and Taija who share many of his ideologies, although he frequently argues with Solus over details. He despises Gulbuz, who is his diametric opposite in terms of sphere and portfolio. Appearance and Emissaries Pathon is commonly depicted as an average built male, usually elven, wearing loose fitting robes and carrying a longsword, which is usualy thrust up into the air. In his left hand he holds the Key of Arimak. Occationally, he is seen as an eagle carrying a longsword in the right talon, and a key in the left. It is also known for him to appear as a man with an eagle head. Servants Freiheit: Chief among the celestials that serve Pathon is Freiheit. He is an eagle headed azata that oversees Pathon's plane and often speaks directly to the clergy on his behalf. He stands roughly 13 feet tall, with a large muscular build. His head is covered in white feathers and his body is lean and man shaped with brown fur. When in combat he wears red armor with blue trim and carries a glaive called Gerechtigkeit. He is always on the forefront to fight tyranical dictatorships where ever they may be. Geben: Within Fairie, there are many locations that many would consider luxury resorts. The land is beautiful and calming and overseen by a race of azata known as the Geben, or more commonly, the Caretakers. They are beautiful elf-like azata with four arms that they usually use to multi-task caring for the residents and visitors of Fairie. They will cook, clean, and tend to the needs of those within the realm. They offer spa-like services such as baths, massages, and waiter services. Wache: The Wache are the guardians of the fields. Where the Geben take care of material needs of those within the realm, the Wache defend against those who would wish harm. They are silver azata standing 7 feet with bald heads and long pointed ears. They wear golden plate armor, carry a golden tower shield that is thin and rounded on the top and coming to a round point on bottom, and wield a golden glaive. Dispite their imposing look, they are actually quite friendly and often interact with those within the plane. They will answer questions freely and give guidence to anyone who asks them. Church of Pathon The church preaches free thinking and free living. The clergy are elected into their positions of leadership in fair and free elections. Pathon teaches freedom from oppression from both outside and inside sources. It is well known that Pathon and his followers oppose tyranny, but it is also true that they oppose personal limit. One should be free to choose their path and grow to their full potential. Worshipers and Clergy Those who worship Pathon are known as Pathonians. Clergy often wear similar clothing to what Pathon is depictede in, loose white robes. In colder climates bulkier clothing is worn outside, but in the area of the temples they are magically warmed and the more traditional loose robes are worn. It is said that a Pathonian is always happy and you can always find a smile on their faces. While this isn't exactly true, what is true is that Pathon's followers are given what they need to be happy and so they are generally smiling. Typical worshipers favor freedom and fairness in their daily lives. Trade, travel, or within their family unit, Pathonians are always willing to allow those around them to do as they please as long as it does not harm anyone. They strive to make their lives, and the live of those around them, better. Personal gain that does not harm another is the ultimate goal. This also includes gain and growth of the society, because if the masses are happy, so too can their leader be happy. Temples and Shrines Temples are commonly white, but many of them depict beautiful art if the clergy who built it is an artist. That is to say, a Pathonian temple is an expression of the clergy's will upon the building. They have the freedom to build it in whatever way they wish. With that being said, there are some commonalities between them all. Temples are rarely built with walls. Instead, pillars are used as supports for a roof. Those that do have walls will typically leave a wall or two missing so that the inside is open to those without. In areas where weather does not allow for this sort of structure, the doors are never locked. In short, temples, churches, and shrines to Pathon are always open to outsiders and they will provide aid to those who can fairly trade for it, or to those who are in dire need. Holy Texts The Word of the Free Peoples of the Land: '''This holy text was said to be written by Pathon while he is alive. It is a guide to living life and being happy. Live life to your fullest and be true to yourself. It is also filled with ideas and ways to create a fair and free society where everyone is equal or officials are elected. There are several acceptable sociataly and governmental structures that are good in the eyes of Pathon, including fairly elected republics, socialist nations that lack corruption, as well as utopian societies. And in truth, all of these types of societies, owe their freedom to Pathon himself. Holy Relics '''The Key of Arimak: This key is the crowning treasure of Pathon. It is said that it can be used to open any lock, but is also they key to Umbrak's cell. It is said to have been given to him by Gaspar upon his apotheosis. Arimak, in ancient myth, is the gate to the cell that holds Umbrak. Magic Items Temples of Pathon will have items that protect the mind and help remove or protect against restraints. Traits Reinforced Self: You have spent your life meditating and shielding your mind against others who would wish to control you. You gain a +1 bonus on Will saves vs. mind affecting effects. Escape Bonds: You have been blessed by Pathon and now nothing can hold you down. You slip out of restraints easily and resist spells that would stop you in your tracks. You gain a +1 bonus on anything that would limit your movement, such as the effects listed in the freedom spell. Obedience Spend one hour performing a task that betters yourself or helps someone else. This can be anything such as exercising, cooking a meal for your friends, reading a new book that contains some sort of knowledge you didn't know, sharpening an ally's weapon, or practicing your own martial abilities. As long as the task helps improve anyone's life in a way that that person would appreciate, Pathon will be pleased by it. Gain a +2 sacred bonus on Will saves. Exalted Boons 1: Liberation (''Sp)'' remove fear ''3/day, knock 2/day, ''paragon surge 1/day. 2: Free Mind (Sp) '''You gain your Charisma modifier as a bonus to Will saves vs. enchantments. This is in addition to your Wisdom bonus. '''3: No Restraints (Sp) Once per day you may touch a creature to remove any movement impairing effect on him. This functions like the spell freedom except that the range is changed to touch. Chosen of Pathon Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Chaos Domain Category:Glory Domain Category:Liberation Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity